User blog:Aquos rules/Secrets of the Shadows Season 4 episodes 1-5
A New Bakugan Story: *FSB: Storm isn't it great to have finally made it to Bakugan Park? *Storm: Sure is Firestormblaze *FSB: Lets go! *Queenie: Hey! *FSB: Queenie? *Queenie: Yes! What would you expect of DQ? *(They travel into Bakugan Park) *Meanwhile... *AOH: Shade we shall soon defeat that Aquos Rules *Shade: But first I must complete cleansing all my injuries *Back at the Bakugan Park... *Unknown Character: Hey you're the legendary Queenie and Firestormblaze right? *Queenie: Of course I'm the queen! *Unknown Character: I'm Cody and I want to battle FSB *FSB: Sure! I'll use Pyro *Both: Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! *FSB: Ability Activate! Flare Up! *Cody: Wolfurio let's go! ability activate! Metal Burst! *Cody: Ability Activate! Thunder Striker! *FSB: That is it kid! *Pyro: I think we should use... Death Blow! *Cody: Oh man! seriously dude! (FSB wins) *Queenie: That's some stuff you have *FSB: Off we go to find the champion of Bakugan Park! *Mystery Character: So that's the famous Firestormblaze... Dragon we have a mission to complete! When Hell Freezes Over: *Queenie: FSB it's getting hot... *FSB: We are in hell. It is the Demonis domain *Queenie: Like mine? *FSB: Since when does Mrs. know it all act like this? *Storm: Lets keep moving and find our hotel *Mystery Character: Hey! hold on! *FSB: Who are you? *Mystery Charcter: Aquos Rules. Always call me Aqua! *FSB: What are you doing? *Aqua: Let's battle and then I will talk either way which is if you win or if you lose *Queenie: I know this man... (In her head): Could you be the troll from Bakugan Wiki? *Aqua: Lets go! *Both: Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! *FSB: Ability Activate! Flame Jet! *Aqua: Ability Activate! Aqua Driver! *Pyro: What kind of card is this? *Aqua: Shut up! Ability Activate! Pyrus Shutdown! *FSB: Ability... What? (-_-') *Aqua: For the next two turns Pyro can't use an ability... Fusion Ability Activate! Demon Driver! *FSB: What kind of Brawler is this? (He loses the battle) *Aqua: My Father wanted me to find you and the other six... WAIT WHERE'S THE OTHERS? *Queenie: We all parted our separate ways bro Flaming Ingram *FSB: Hey Aqua so why do you need me so bad? *Aqua: During my Dad's research I came into help. I accidentally added the wrong formula to an Ingram's disease the next day. Flash Ingram turned all red and crazy and destroyed the part where my Dad worked. I needed to find you to get stronger. *Dragon: Yes that's all correct *Queenie: How about you two come and be members of my team *Dragon: Sure *FSB: Hey how about a brawl against Storm? *Dragon: Of course! I can beat all Bakugan who face me! *Aqua: Hey Dragon stop treating others like dirt! *Both: Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! *Storm: Like Ingram did I'll win! *FSB: Ability Activate! Vanishing Fire! *Aqua: Lucky shot... Bakugan Brawl! Taylean Stand! Ability Activate! Gun Red Slash Sword! *FSB: What?! *Aqua: Yeah this time I defeat Storm! Ability Activate! Aqua Driver! *FSB: Ability Activate! Ultimate Thunder! *Aqua: What the?! *Storm: I never, ever lose! (Taylean is defeated) *Aqua: How about this? Ability Activate! Wing Metal! *Storm: Firestormblaze how about we win! *FSB: OK let's go! Ability Activate! Hell Storm! *Aqua: I... Lost... *FSB: What was that? *Aqua: I lost my concentration for a moment... *Queenie: It was Ingram right? *Dragon: I think so *Queenie: Let's go to the water area of Bakugan Park *FSB: Yeah we need refreshment *Mysterious Bakugan: What a pathetic Brawler. Aqua todays the day your luck runs out... Mechtogan Battle: *Queenie: Do you have a Mechtogan as well? *Aqua: Yes *Queenie: How about a battle Aquos? *FSB: OK... interesting *Both: Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! *Queenie: Meet my Bakugan! Haos Hawktor! Ability Activate! Bolting Fang - Slug Shot! *Aqua: Ability activate! Mental Control! *Dragon: This is me in Demon form! *Queenie: Come Mechtogan Vexfist! *Aqua: A Mechtogan... Come Wiltshire! *Wiltshire: I will destroy all who oppose my Masters! *Dragon: Blitz Barnum! *FSB: Amazing power... *Queenie: Ability activate! Big Bang Lightning! *Aqua: Ability activate! Mega Blaze! *FSB: Training's over! *Dragon: What a hard fight... *Queenie: Mechtogan are just powerful that's all *Mysterious Bakugan: Maximum Quasar! *Aqua: No way... IT's INGRAM! *Ingram: Missed me Dragon? *FSB: Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Rise Storm! Ability Activate! Exceed! *Ingram: As Fire Ingram I will destroy you with my... SLYNIX! Epic Blazer! *Dragon: Wing Metal! *Queenie: Time to win! This is my second weapon... Fragarach! *Ingram: Pathetic attacks! Fusion Reflector! *Aqua: Wiltshire keep going! *Wiltshire: Yes sir... *FSB: Fusion Ability activate! Burning Dragon! *Ingram: Slynix, destroy! (all the humans lose) *Aqua: Next time you will not be so lucky... Haos Breaker: *Shade: I can already taste the blocking of Aquos Rules... *AOH: But nothing will compare to the Mechtogan we unveil... *Meanwhile... *Aqua: I think it's time to stop sulking *FSB: Yeah we can't just sit here after being defeated *Queenie: SEE! THIS IS WHY I NEVER BRAWL! *Aqua: Sure angry there DQ13 *Queenie: Any way we need to find our check point *Aqua: That's the Water zone... *AOH: Hey you missed me? *Unknown Character: I am his student Savage-Darkus *Aqua: You... (growls) TIME FOR VENGEANCE! *Dragon: Calm down Aquos *Aqua: Let's Battle! *FSB: Hey I'll tag along *Savage: I will too... *AOH: OK but like I said before Shade never loses especcially to the likes of you *All: Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! *Savage: My turn first. Ability Activate! Razen Breaker! *Aqua: Savvie is also my brother, Ability Activate! Blitz Barnum! *Dragon: Now to finish this, Go on Storm *FSB: Ability Activate! Exceed! *AOH: Ability Activate! Demonis Driver! *Dragon: Think you're so strong eh? *Aqua: Ability Activate! Tsunami Barnum! *AOH: Clever... Demonis Drop Activate! *Storm: My turn. EXCEED! *Savage: I lost... *AOH: Come Dreadeon! *Aqua: My Mechtogan is Wiltshire! *AOH: What a weird name *Aqua: Will you ever quit hurting my soul?! *AOH: Do I look like I care? If you think so you should be smacked *Aqua: Ability Activate! Blue Stream! Ability Activate, Mega Puch! *AOH: My Haos Strikeflier will trick you out... Bakugan Stand! *FSB: Ability Activate! Melting Burst! *Aqua: (In his head) We can't keep it up much longer... *AOH: Come! Razen Titan! *Aqua: That's right... Ability Activate: Mega Blaze! *Wiltshire: My Brawler's superior! *FSB: Ability Activate! Dragon Blazer! Now... Gate Card open, Active Ghost! *AOH: Ability Activate! Try this... Demonis Sledge! Now to use Fusion Ability, Demonis Grenade! *Aqua: Now for my trap! Ability Activate! HAOS BREAKER! *AOH: What is that?! Ability activate! Bright Light! ... WHAT?! *Aqua: this means the brawl is over. (Bakugan all return) Oh and next time H. and Shade battle they can't move *Queenie: Hey Airzel! would you and Sav like to join us? *AOH: Sure as long as the troll doesnt annoy me AGAIN *Savage: Never call me Sav! the only acceptable nickname is SAVVIE! And the journey continues in 2 days time Category:Blog posts